


Hey Little Girl

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Let Me In (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Homoeroticism, Loneliness, Lust, M/M, Middle School, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Rushing to the Boy's Room, Owen needed to go very badly, unaware a sadist bully in his class had his eyes and lust set on him.
Relationships: Owen/Donald, Owen/Kenny, Owen/Mark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The movie version of 'Romeo & Juliet' dragged on with the class half bored out of their minds and 12-year-old Owen, working on his Morse Code sheet, needed to pee so badly.

After three minutes he was squirming like a caged animal. His penis was so full he'd swear his balls hurt from it. He tried thinking about anything else but his mind kept returning to piss. Every few minutes his young body messaged his to excuse himself from Cook's class and quickly stroll to a restroom, casually picking the best stall. Like on a normal not so BS day. But he was trapped when a familiar spin-tingling noise sounded coming in.

He was tall as most kids in the town of Los Alamos, slim yet scrawny, and always impeccably dressed as a stereotypical nerdy kid in his 𝘶𝘨𝘭𝘺 sweaters and vests, last year's jeans and old shoes. Beautiful with kissable lips on his face that he tried to keep still often since barely anybody apart from his Mom knew he existed. He always projected being a misfit because it was important if not 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 to him, especially at school. All those qualities made him socially unapproachable and therefore so tragically dark and horny.

Earlier in the day he just wanted to go home and find somewhere to hang out with. Perhaps stop by the local candy store, maybe.

But at this very moment he just looked desperate, maybe more like tired, his outfit wrinkled and the laces on his right shoe undone. His jacket was off and sweat stains showed under his arms. His backpack laid still on the floor like a lost child's doll, abandoned halfway to being picked up and thrown away. He hated being seen like this and being around insincere people more.

Owen cleared his mind of all thoughts but despite that effort a few minutes later his body wanted him to obey the natural sequence, to peel down his jeans, pull down his briefs, stand in front of a toilet and take his sweet time relieving himself. Sweet flowing piss, with light splashing sounds, pressure on his stomach slowly deflating.

But damn, no, there was no privacy in this school. There was nothing for him in the Hell he had to go to everyday. Nothing. No escape. He was stuck in the restroom with three assholes from class who hated and bullied her for being 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵- for being a 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬. He groaned low and it turned their heads. His scowl made them inch closer.

His imagination the only promise of safety he had. He focused on breathing, setting a calm pace. The was now on a large train with the sun beaming down on him. No bullies anywhere, no rude neighbors, no perverts. Just freedom and the sun. Sweet candy melting in his mouth faster than it could settle on his tongue, leaving a comforting joy in his heart. Gentle breeze cooling his smooth pale skin. The imagery calmed him down.

Then suddenly he heard a door opening and it returned him abruptly to the harsh reality that is his life.

His mind instantly went to having to pee and 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸! He grabbed his crotch gingerly and leaned forward to try to stop himself but it was too late. He tinkled a little in his underwear. Just a tiny spot, he was relieved to discover, but he had to fight hard to stop it from becoming a wild flood.

He glanced downward to check whether his legs were dry. The three asshole bullies he shared classes with would never let him live it down - they absolutely hated him-if not loved to bring him pain. To his astounded dismay, his legs were dry. It would've felt so great if he had just pissed himself and this crazy shit was over.

Owen nearly shrieked in panic, "Oh God, I really need to pee!"

When no one said anything he swept them a hateful glare, one person at a time. Everyone else was sitting down so he looked down on them, and he was short to begin with. It was a primal messaging and it didn't bode anything good.

"Chill, it's okay Little Girl, we've got time," brunette blue-eyed devil Kenny replied and pointed at the old yet ticking restroom clock.

He was the infamous bully whom Owen had been oppressed by on a daily basis, and he always got pleasure of seeing Owen at his mercy. The disciplinary action other kids and staff often advocated for cost him a lot in reputation and he gave Owen an evil eye every chance he could.

"See, nobody's comin'. We got a test today in case you forgot," he added.

Owen looked at him irritably with a sliver of fear, "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have your friends to be with?"

He replied cockeyed at the odd boy, "No Little Girl."

"Plus Cook's class can be boring as shit sometimes," he added after a cold moment and winked at Owen.

Owen blushed the nastiest shade of red in embarrassment and continued staring at Kenny, his breath hitching. He wasn't such a 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘳 usually, he just really, really needed to pee. His chuckle at Kenny yesterday during swim class wasn't to be rude, if he only had the opportunity to explain it, Kenny probably wouldn't hate him so much. But he never got around to it and, well, part of him didn't care. It was getting warmer in the restroom.

He kept shaking in his shoes and as he turned away Kenny made a face and mimicked holding the shape of his ass with his hands, leering at the other two boys. Donald, a long curly-haired brunette, chuckled and nodded. In fact, he licked his lips. It didn't occur to him to stare at Owen's ass before today, but he had to agree with Kenny. Mark, Kenny's second, a curly blonde, stood with his arms crossed and only smirked. He did have a nice ass, and it did swing nicely as he walked. It clung to his jeans with each step.

After a few silent moments Kenny chuckled again and explained, "See, I was done with listening to the shitty movie ten minutes ago. I just stuck around for losers like you, and I plan on getting my fun in every second."

Owen gripped his mouth tightly yet couldn't look away. Was it true? Why would he stick around while class was in session?

"Ah no, we don't get a lotta free time. You thought this was over after yesterday didn't ya? Still didn't answer my question though, bitch. So it's better if I stick around for all you Little Girl so I did."

Well shit, now he felt bad for never laughing at him yesterday.

The earlier squishing sound was the touch of shoe leather on the grimy piss-stained tile floor that he heard coming to class like ghosts the first time around. Avaricious glances were now being passed around between Kenny and the two fellow bullies. Fucking assholes, they knew he had to use the bathroom and it was as if they were toying with him, yet differently this time.

The three of them hated him, he was absolutely sure of it, because he'd always been shy toward them. He was a good student and he wasn't going to let ignorance mix with his performance, and if they misinterpreted that as him being a sissy bitch over the years, well that's their fault. Were they now doing this on purpose just to taunt him until he cried? They had to have been. 𝘞𝘩𝘺, he wondered? To punish her for being the odd one out?

"Jesus c'mon, I really, really need to pee," Owen whined, "Why are you doing this?"

Kenny replied in his calmest voice.

"Been stuck in a boring ass class before man, it's fucking suicidal. I'd rather have a smoke than listen to Shakespeare and shit, Cook can suck it. You'll see, you're not missing much."

He was lying of course, but he knew he had to project a calm exterior because while Kenny was a dick, he did care about some things. Even a 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 like the scrawny boy in front of him. Owen cost him his dignity and almost his cred among his gang. It's not like he was the only kid ever to go home having pissed teachers and classmates off, but he sat on the sidelines and that simple chuckle of his was a bomb to Kenny's already warped ego.

So fuck the little bitch. Secretly, he figured the door latch was busted and he wanted to watch Owen piss himself again. He had no idea whether anyone knew they were in there or why the front door was locked.

"You're not the one who has to pee!" Owen countered with a subdued shriek.

Elsewhere at that very moment, the English teacher looked at a bunch of empty desks from a very clear distance and shook his head. Nothing to be done, one side of the classroom was still paying attention and the other one was moaning, sleeping or doing the most random things to kill time before the bell tolled. It would take some time before the 'Romeo & Juliet' movie ended.

Owen didn't know any of that. He hoped a teacher or a janitor would show up at any moment now. It could be just minutes away.

The bullies nodded their emphatic assent at his futile outburst, but they really weren't in the mood to talk to him. Especially Donald, who got a kick out of giving him a wedgie yesterday. Had the little bitch been able to hold his piss longer, he'd be passing a love note across desks to that one girl with the green eyes. He put the switch blade he carried back in his right pocket and patted it, hoping he'd be out soon because he needed to get his rocks off.

Owen's heart raced faster, holding his abdomen like it was a water balloon ready to burst. Thought of the comparison almost made him tinkle again and he looked around for anything, a visual distraction, but nothing helped. The unwavering glare of Kenny's eyes was still making him tremble.

"Mark, can you please tell him to stop?" he asked the other guy. "I don't want any problem, and I really really need to go to the bathroom."

"Bitch," Donald muttered way under his breath. He was getting annoyed at the dork's pushiness.

Mark sighed and pretended to look as if he cared. Come to think of it, he didn't like Kenny half of the time either. He realized sometimes the brunette could go too far with how he would prank and bully other kids, still he hung out with him and Donald. Since Owen was whining he kept a close ear by the door in case anyone would show up, he sort of 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 playing with Owen whenever they got him alone.

Owen shivered and fumed at every minute that passed.

Mark leered at his skinny legs as the small boy paced around and resented him for being both handsome and tough to point of being scary. Owen made him look bad to his friends a few months back, and the incident became a threat to his reputation. It stopped him from looking at the boy for a time. Since that time he hadn't been putting very much effort into his school work as he was starting to feel more of an outcast than Owen was. The 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘳 somehow struck a chord in him, he was sure of it. Worse yet, Kenny sometimes wouldn't shut up about the whole thing. Every day was a reminder of how he wasn't as pure as Owen. So now he enjoyed seeing the boy discomforted and abused.

Moments later he repeated himself, almost in tears.

"Guys, I really have to use the bathroom, is help coming? Don't we gotta go back to class soon?"

His bladder was so full, it was excruciating. None of the bullies responded.

After a few quiet moments Owen shrieked loudly, "Jesus fuck, I really need to pee!"

The three boys looked at him, finally actually worried for him. Owen was red-faced and he was triggering their suppressed empathy. In resigned desperation, he lashed out at no one in particular.

"Leave me alone you morons!"

Kenny shook his head and demanded the Morse Code sheet again, but nothing happened.

Owen knew they would do nothing but he felt cornered and desperately needed help. It felt humiliating to be this vulnerable and he felt very singled out. If they weren't virgins like they bragged, he felt it'd be somehow different.

Tears formed and ran down his face and the three slightly looked away.

Broken down, he leaned against a wall and slowly slid down into a corner and started sobbing quietly with his hands covering his eyes. Uncaring, his legs spread and he flashed some underwear. He was sure he'd just start pissing himself any moment now. Donald and Mark peeked like two perverts but not too conspicuously. Independently they each felt some semblance of shame for both hating Owen and not doing anything to help him. Even so, his long shapely legs and white underwear were front and center and they demanded to be stared at.

Finally Kenny did something. He got up, took his jacket off and placed it in his corner, then turned to the two other boys and motioned for them to step closer.

"Y'all look away now, you hear," he told them after they came forward.

Donald said, "Huh?"

"The fuck are you talking about?," added Mark.

Kenny looked at them menacingly, "Seriously, you two idiots look away right now, I mean it."

Donald turned away, but Mark scoffed, "Hold on a sec, you can't talk to me like that..." He was cut off by the most evil stare he's even seen from Kenny. Kenny was an asshole overall, but that look made his skin crawl. He shut up.

"Alright man, fine, fuck. Whatever. Jesus fucking Christ." He turned away as well, complaining the whole time.

Kenny leaned down into Owen's face and whispered in his left ear. He was still sobbing into his hands, and startled, he jerked away from the corner he slunk into but found nowhere to run.

"Hey Little Girl, look it's alright, I got these idiots to turn away. Why don't you just go on my pocket and no one will be looking, alright. We'll just fold it over when you're done and no one will know a thing. And if these two faggots say a thing, I'll fuck 'em up."

Owen responded, "I can't do that,..." still sobbing.

"Shh, no, it's okay, just go on and relieve yourself. It's alright, everyone does it. Shit, sometimes when I bike, you know, a gallon bottle of pop..."

"No, I can't," he insisted quietly.

"OK, that's fine. Look, I'm just gonna turn around just like these two ass wipes, and I'll make sure no one looks. And if you gotta go, just tap my shoulder when you're done, alright?"

He didn't wait for Owen to respond. He just got up, and grabbed both Donald and Mark by the neck and leaned into them like an old friend.

"Hey fellas, how about a nice little song?"

He started singing the first thing that came to his head, and that happened to be a long-forgotten hymn.

"Yeah, we keep on sinning, yeah, we keep on singing..."

Neither Mark nor Donald knew what the fuck this was about, and they certainly didn't like being held by the neck by someone who manipulated them like puppets, but the implication of what was happening was clear. Of course they clearly heard him whispering earlier. Mark laughed and got slapped in the back of the head for it.

"Jesus don't take kindly to disrespect, dick," Kenny coaxed him into compliance and resumed singing without dropping a beat, "...Flying down the highway, yeah, we do it our way..."

The boys were finally looking away. Owen decided he couldn't put up a brave front any longer and just had to do it. His heart started beating fast. He slipped out of his corner and peeled off his underwear, lowering it halfway below his butt. He then squatted over Kenny's jacket, pulled his underwear aside and hesitated. His heart was beating fast. This just wasn't natural. It wasn't how it goes.

Finally after that long moment of hesitation he pissed all over his jacket.

Jesus, that felt so good. Owen nearly groaned out loud, and then almost laughed as Kenny's intimidating voice picked up a funny pitch to cover up the noise. On any other day, he would have been mortified beyond reckoning, but the bully really pulled through for him. For a infamous sadistic asshole, he was the only gentleman here. Owen finished pissing, then stood up quickly and folded his jacket over just like he said. He was going to straighten out his underwear but realized he needed to wipe so he took them off and wiped himself dry with them, placing them under the jacket.

His heartbeat settled down and a following rush of blood made him feel so surreal but it was time to wrap up, not waste time. Owen straightened out his pants and shirt and made himself seem decent. While at it, he reached under his underwear and felt up his stirring cock. He loved and feared how it felt when excited, but that thing was so small and it was now way too warm in the restroom. Too big for vanity obviously and he took this opportunity to get more comfortable. Satisfied, he then tapped him on the shoulder, like he said.

Kenny stopped singing and released his grip, "Alright guys, next sound will cost you a buck."

"Fuck, we'll be stuck here all day," Donald said as he settled down into his corner.

Kenny wound his jacket up into a tight roll then sat down next to it. Midway through listening around the restroom door, something appeared in his hands and he paused to lock eyes with Owen. His underwear was wrapped in his jacket. He hid them by pushing them deeper in the folds, then leaned back into the wall. From his corner, he made sure not to make eye contact with his 𝘓𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘎𝘪𝘳𝘭. He really was a complicated guy.

"Either of you guys know any bathroom jokes?" he asked, looking at them.

Mark's fear couldn't have grown more when he reached for the door handle and he revealed to the others that they were stuck. The boys knew it'd be a while before anyone would notice they were missing. Barely anybody gave a damn at school, not just teachers. Kenny knew he'd have to come up with a good lie to explain to his brother for later and spent the next few minutes being entranced by the scared boy. Owen could be such a chicken. It wasn't as if he got a hard-on from the freak.

Within the next half hour Donald despaired, "Well, this day is totally fucked."

He'd never make it home on time as he was supposed to, so he grabbed a fresh cigarette out of his bag. Uncaring, he threw lit it using a cheap lighter and took a puff. Knowing what Kenny had done for Owen, he held out the cigarette at Kenny in reluctant appreciation. He was tired of listening to the little dork whimper and he was truly glad someone did something about it.

"Sure, why not man, " Kenny said and took a long pull. He then pointed it toward Mark, who declined it.

He winked at him, "That's cool man, I'll smoke for both of us."

Kenny took another puff and then handed the cigarette to Owen. He stared at him for a long second and immediately nasty things came to his mind, his normal hesitant God-fearing behavior. He snapped out of it. He owed him so she felt she could at least try to be pleasant. After a long moment he took a drag.

"Wow, not as bad as parents say," he muttered.

The smoke burned his throat on the way down and he tried to exhale fire like a dragon.

"Jesus, that's strong stuff," he whined, then tried to make himself not whine as much by changing the conversation. Owen preferred to be in control of things, even when he didn't like them. "Why did you follow me here anyway?" he asked Kenny after his throat settled down.

The bully spat, "Why do you care?"

Owen blushed and it made Kenny feel a touch guilty about being prickly. His deflection failed. They passed the cigarette back and forth a few times and settled into a mellow truce.

After a moment, he resolved to lie to Cook once they got out of the restroom and cleared things up. He'd make things right for Kenny.

"Let me tell you about something cool I saw last week..." he started.

He told Owen his personal voyeur story, and his sexual experience. Owen was amazed and a bit terrified at his graphic vivid language and asked many questions while a second cigarette kept getting passed around after class. Amazingly he had witnessed a high school couple having fun in a hallway and was going to find a single cutie who was "sweet with a nice ass," as he put it.

He didn't seem that sick, Owen thought. Just a kid wanting to get out of a hopeless shit-hole as much as him, and he was already bragging about fingering somebody? Owen studied and tried to be a 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘉𝘰𝘺 and for what? He couldn't avoid him, not now, not anytime soon. Owen nervously giggled to himself as his line of questioning meandered, wondering if Kenny's standard of a nice ass included him.

"You know, I'm not just a shy chicken. I can have fun too," he tried to blend in. A couple of half-heart "Naws" followed and then pitiful versions of "who does that?" trailed far behind.

Of course he was a shy chicken misfit. It's what made him the Owen everyone knew.

Within minutes of himself calming down earlier, everyone finally relaxed in the restroom. Now, an hour later, everyone was at ease. They became background representations of people, that blend into their tortured world but want to be noticed. It was getting hot in the restroom, bordering on stifling. The boys melted into the walls, part of a new lazily put-together crew. The tension and pulling confusion turned into a shared bond and even Mark took a few gulps of the swill and told a dirty sex joke.

Hours of standing against the wall added up and he leaned forward to stretch, then re-positioned herself between Donald and Mark and stood still. Two of them were standing close to each other so they had to part ways a pinch. Owen rolled up his jacket and made the best of the hard dirt-stained walls. He imitated his best version of a popular kid-one leg up on the wall, showing his pants to anyone who bothered to look, and that ended up being Kenny.𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘐𝘯-𝘊𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘥, he thought.

"Sorry, I just can't stand like this anymore," he explained and again giggled at the awkwardness of the situation.

With two boys so close to him on either side Owen started feeling weird, like as if his skin was electrified. Bodies in such close proximity provoked weird feelings. It wasn't devilish, but it felt like a weird magnetic field. It was all in his head, he thought. Owen knew to keep his distance but now he didn't care to. His arms, legs and knees shouldn't have been touching theirs, but they did. It felt ... accepting. But still innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't laugh at me," he added when Kenny's eyes widened at his legs opening, his laugh dying down quickly.

"I'd never do that," Kenny laughed along.

Owen then remembered he took his underwear off earlier and the surprise immediately showed on his face. He nearly laughed out loud and covered his mouth, his legs still spread wide like a splayed rabbit. Owen closed them quickly and got confused stares at the quick motion contradicting what he just said. He startled himself through his lack of attention.

Flashing his crotch at Kenny wasn't embarrassing, he thought, it was playful. Besides, he'd been eyeing it anyway.

Owen didn't hang out with him, he was the bully everyone feared, so he decided to relax his grip on control. Might as well tease a little. Now in Mark's hand, the cigarette kept slowly edging toward a stump. Owen reached for it and took a tiny drag, opening his legs playfully. His tight underwear rode over his butt. He handed the cigarette to Kenny, passing it right between his fingers and he then dangled it there for him, a secret language of their own. It was a purposeful tease. He already saw it, what was the difference now?

Mark and Donald didn't really understand what's with the laughter, but they too were now in a good mood. Being trapped in the restroom brought them all together. Owen was closer to them than ever before, in more ways than one. It was a late Friday afternoon, what else could one do but make the best of a situation?

"After what you did for me, I owe you," Owen said as the cigarette changed hands. Yeah, Kenny deserved a peek, and he took it.

While Kenny smoked, Owen wanted to get more comfortable and he was becoming deliberately unapologetic. Owen traced a finger over the hem of his underwear through his shirt sleeves and pulled it up.

"They're halfway off anyway," he mumbled and moved his hand away before anyone else noticed.

Donald made a face as if he was uncomfortable with what just happened, but it was just a posturing. An expected reaction. His grin revealed he was merely socially obligated to at least pretend.

"Oh FUCK, that feels so much better," Owen groaned.

After he got a few fake judgmental stares he giggled, "What, you've never felt 𝘪𝘵 have a mind of it's own before?" Someone chuckled at that playfully.

"I didn't, ... " Mark started seriously then trailed off giggling, "... never mind." He looked at Owen and for once saw that he wasn't such a scared little bitch after all. This was the first time he'd ever seen him relax and it was a good change. Plus Owen had a nice looking ass. Being this close to him changed his mind more easily than he thought imaginable. He wondered just how easily he could be coerced.

"Yeah, keep burping the worm man," Donald chuckled and started another circuit of the smoke, passing it over to Owen.

"Jesus, I told you I wasn't looking," Mark defended himself half-seriously. But he was and Owen knew it. He didn't mind either.

Owen wasn't thinking anymore, he was just feeling. They were in a pack now, he was just hanging out with bad boys and the mood just shifted to where he found himself.

"I'd kiss a dog for a soda right now" he blurted out.

When he got silent appalled faces as a response he kept at it, "You got any sodas in that backpack? No? You sure?" Mark almost blushed at that exchange, but the blood flow in his crotch robbed him of it. What he would give up to have a soda in his own backpack right now, he marveled. To go from hating her to finding Owen attractive in such a short span of time fucked with his very brain.

"Anyone?" he teasingly asked.

Owen was being playful but all the same the two infamous bullies actually managed to get uncomfortable at his rising vulgarity. If he talked to someone like this alone, it was teetering being borderline hot, a directed come-on. But with other people around, they couldn't acknowledge it or react to it because it was too risky. It had to be ignored because they were being watched. It was hardwired common sense. Or was it?

Could they tease Owen for it? Could they lower their guards and be the teased for once? Group behavior was weird and filled with secret bombs. Two of them looked away, distancing themselves from the moment, unsure of their true desires.

Kenny just chuckled into his fist and passed the cigarette. He wasn't shy to stare at Owen's crotch. At first it was an accident, he thought, but he didn't mind staring anyway. Then Owen did it on purpose. He was getting a nice semi.

"Oh get a damn you two," Owen said as the cigarette ended up in Donald's hands. In an unreal moment of eroticism and spontaneity, he unbuttoned the third straggling button and flashed it out. His hands went inside and pulled out his 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥, shapely and pink, and held it up as if on display.

"There, you can bust it out," he said and squeezed it firmly. They looked like they were going to pop, his fingers digging in deeply into his white flesh. Owen made it jump a few times for effect and squeezed it even harder.

"Whoa," Luke said and just stared. John's jaw dropped and he took a second swig pretending to look away, but his eye followed her hungrily. Mike had a view of her pussy and tits now and he visibly adjusted his crotch.

Reality set in and oh God, Owen felt mortified. What the hell did he just do? This was so unlike him. The 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 as his Mom would say made him do it. Owen let go and his cock he quickly settled back into his jeans. His heart was beating fast again and he kept wondering why he'd done it. One thing was sure, he couldn't undo it. The line was crossed. Owen had gone astray. His young brain bounced the other way, no, he wasn't burning in a lake of fire and pain, he was just horny. That was it, just horny and he was supposed to get fucked hours ago. It was just being playful, boys being boys.

"You guys won't tell anyone about this, right?" he asked.

"Uh, oh no, no no we won't," someone murmured.

"Yeah, no, never," another of the trio else added.

"Hey, you guys are okay," Owen said and put his arms around the two of them gingerly. As he hugged a guy on each side of him, his bulge became visible in their eyes. Everyone was drifting on Cloud9 and feeling his now warm skin slide over theirs did magical things. It got quiet again and all the boys wanted to see Owen fully again. There were silent pleadings and yet reluctance about saying it out loud.

"You got a boner?" Owen asked, looking to his left.

When no one answered, he continued, "You've got one too," looking to his right.

"Why does everyone have a boner?" he asked playfully and laughed happily into his sentence punctuation. Owen had transformed himself from a sensitive shy wimp to a daredevil and it was captivating.

Yes, he was a bit high, yes he was quite a bit horny, his Friday night plans were ruined. Being stuck in the restroom was unreal. Having to piss in a corner like some kind of dog in front of three bullies dislodged them all from their normal reality anyway. They saw his cock. Kenny saw his crotch. Owen didn't care about propriety anymore. He reached down and touched a crotch on either side of him, feeling cocks through different pants. Rubbing them.

Owen meant to do it only for a second and thought they'd laugh and run away but no one did. Seconds went by and then fractions of a minute. This was wrong, an equivalent of shoplifting. He wasn't invited to touch anyone. It felt wrong and yet they were all on the same page somehow. No one made eye contact now but there were appreciative erotic noises. Then silence and nothing but rustling fabric.

Owen turned to his right and unexpectedly kissed Mark. He wasn't fighting it, despite having called Owen a fag before. His tongue went in and was welcomed. Owen spread his legs more for Kenny to see and then switched to his left, kissing Donald. His hands weren't shy - they went for his cock and he got to feel just how soft and big they were. Owen glanced at Kenny and saw him stroking his cock through his pants. It looked thick.

Peeling himself away for a moment and Owen unbuttoned and lowered his jeans entirely. He grabbed his cock again and turned to Mark.

"Lick me," he said and turned to Donald. His gaze said horny all by itself.

It suddenly sounded like a good idea and the two boys went for it. The forbidden tempting fruit offered itself to them. Owen now had two tongues on his nipples and it felt so intoxicating. Owen didn't even drink that much OJ this morning, this was all sexual repression forming into energy, into this thing that was happening. It was so weird, a human flow of some kind. It felt wrong, natural, and so amazing. But so quiet, he wanted to hear noise and moan aloud.

Owen started to unzip them both at the same time and got immediate help. No one wanted to abstain from this evil. He pulled their cocks out and stroked them slowly. Donald was biting his right nipple gently and Mark looked like he just discovered another's body for the first time in his life. His hands were all over the shy boy and he was licking and sucking with unrestrained lust. His bully was flat chested, Owen thought, and he was right about it.

He turned to Kenny and said, "C'mon show yours."

Kenny wasn't shy in the slightest. He had it out in seconds and it was rock hard, and it looked thick just like Owen thought it might be. His raw flesh in Owen's direct view. Owen extricated himself slowly and pushed away from the wall. Owen got on his knees in front of Kenny and leaned down into his crotch, putting Kenny's cock in his mouth.

God, he was blowing someone in front of others.

Complicated things just swerved into primal lusts fast and picked up speed on their flight. Owen started sucking it hungrily, projecting his appreciation for what a guy he was. He came through for him, so he got to have the very first and very best thing, Owen's willing mouth. Owen felt hands on his legs, cock and ass, his underwear pushed down by someone shy, by someone who still didn't know if it was alright to bring them low.

"Why don't you stand up?" he asked Kenny, and so he did.

One other boy did as well and stood closer to Owen. He braced himself by holding Kenny's hips and sucked attentively. While he twirled his mouth on Kenny's cock he got felt up everywhere. The shy boy still on the ground turned out to be Mark. He finally managed to reach under his underwear and touched his penis, somehow surprised he wasn't even limp after everything that's happened. Owen reached under and gave his cock a few directed strokes. He was so wet and so warm and so here, and God only knew where Abby was at this moment.

Owen turned to his left and found Donald's cock in his face and started sucking it hands free. It was an average size and curvy so he managed to get it in deep. Mark got up and he imagined his bully all alone on the couch wearing his pajamas and watching late night TV.

"Now you really can't tell anyone," he said between switching cocks and the cocks got harder. Owen wasn't blowing them intentionally to silence them but painting it that way was so much sluttier.

Blonde Mark was built about the same but circumcised. Owen took him in his mouth slowly and thought of his crush alone at home, bored, missing out on their Friday night and felt a quirky sense of power over him. His fat cock was in Owen's mouth and his hands betrayed the extent of just how docile his crush was. Owen gave him a whole minute of sucking lovingly.

Owen turned to his left and put Donald's cock in his mouth, sucking it as eagerly. He was about the same size but uncut. Owen remembered having two hands and they went on a cock each, stroking them in an attempt to stay in sync. Owen turned to his right and sucked Mark for another moment and then went back to Kenny. His cock was much bigger and he ended up going somewhere in between holding his breath and trying to breathe through his nose.

His knees hurt so he grabbed his jacket for padding. As he was doing that he felt Donald peel away and get behind him. He pulled down Owen's underwear and he spread his legs for him, signaling approval. Owen was the forbidden fruit of the restroom given freely to the trio. The quiet boy wished to feel a tongue on his skin, but that never happened. Doing several things at once was hard. His mouth was glued on Kenny's cock again and he noticed his hand was still and willed himself to remember to stroke Mark's cock.

A harsh moment of realization came to him, which is that he was about to get fucked by a bully whom he feared and hated, while blowing another whom he suspected liked him. There was something of a release in the idea, a sense of tipped scales. Owen moaned in approval as he felt Donald's cock press against his ass lips. Owen was wet and willing. His performance in school, his reputation built over the years, meant nothing here. Here, he was just two holes for two cocks and desperately thinking about a third hole becoming available.

Donald's cock struggled to get in and he reshuffled Owen's legs for him, placing his on the outside of Owen's. Spreading them wide earlier wasn't as helpful as he imagined, he was shorter than him so maybe that didn't work how he imagined it would. Once Donald's cock slid in, the two of them fit much better together. Owen yelped as he started pounding into him.

"Oh god," he nearly screamed between moaning and sucking. Owen's light talking made others hornier. It sounded like he really wanted them all, adding "That was good."

Owen switched cocks to suck and thought how this was so dirty. This was crazy! Nailed by two boys at the same time and he was so wanting a third. This was raw, fierce. Donald grabbed his cock from behind and he switched back to Kenny, blowing him deep in the rhythm they established. Poor Mark, he needed a turn. Owen stroked his cock like he meant it and she wondered if he was jealous watching Donald fuck him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he heard Donald say and he squealed in surprised joy. He picked up the pace and Owen felt him get harder and more desperate.

"Cum in my butt," he turned around and told him, then kept taking turns blowing Kenny and Mark. As he started doing just that Owen moaned loudly in encouragement and began to deep throat whoever was in front of him. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬, he thought. No, it was Kenny, he lost the ability to think, he just wanted to make more cocks cum.

Donald pulled away and slunk against a corner. Mark's hands took over his face again and Owen really enjoyed it. Owen wanted him to fuck him too so he gave him a hint by letting go of his cock and focused on trying to deep throat Kenny. He was moaning and looking away, and had put his hand on Owen's hair. Kenny wasn't guiding him but he was enjoying feeling him move. Owen felt cum drip out of him and realized Mark was hesitating for some reason. Did he need a permission slip?

Owen stopped blowing Kenny and turned to face Mark. He grabbed his cock and pressed them together around Mark's cock and started tit-fucking him.

"OH MY GOD," he let out. His crush must've been really horny. He started pounding between his cheeks and he leaned his head into them and licked his tip. He started oozing pre-cum right away and Owen decided he wouldn't last too long like this. Owen disengaged and took Mark's right hand and guided it to his ass. That's as much of an invitation as he was going to get. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦, he thought. As he went back to blowing Kenny, he realized Mark was still hesitating. But why? He got behind Owen and was fondling him but his cock was just hanging between his legs. Owen leaned into it but he avoided putting it in.

Owen thought he understood. He didn't want used ass.

Owen reached over to his jacket and dug through it until he found his hand lotion. He turned around to face him, opened the tube and squirted a nice amount on his hand. He then stroked his lover's cock with it and had to add more. Owen got it nice and slick and he started realizing what he was doing. Kenny couldn't believe it, was he really going to let him? Smell of coconut hit his nose and confirmed this was real. Owen really meant it.

Owen was offering his ass to his bully.

Owen turned back around and continued blowing Kenny hands-free. Owen grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them wide, wiping the excess moisturizer in a place he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. His puckered asshole looked so inviting. The pink color around his hole was so obscene, it's something he never showed to anyone. Even in porn magazines he'd seen they were eye-bulging. Owen's tiny hole opened up a fraction, he was spreading his ass cheeks that wide.

"You can do anything you want," he encouraged him while he caught his breath, smiling at him. But with his hands being where they were, it was clear where he wanted it. It made him instantly hornier to realize he was that kind of boy.

He'd never fucked a boy in the ass before. Owen moaned as he worked his tip in and seemed impatient that he was taking it slowly. Owen didn't want him to be considerate. He spread his ass cheeks wider and backed up against Kenny's cock. Soon it was so deep in his crush's ass, his entire cock gone and missing. It looked like a magic trick, so unnatural. His cock never went into that hole. It never should have.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he heard himself say in an unusual tone.

Owen felt so warm and he felt like he was going to cum right away. He put his hands on Owen's hips and gave him three long and deep strokes and time froze for him. He was beyond intoxicated on the nastiness of it all. Owen was shorter, cute, nearly an angel and a total delicious prize to him at school, and he was fucking the boy's ass. He trembled realizing Owen wanted it. This was the best fuck of his life and he estimated lasting a dozen strokes at the most. All attributed to an explosive moment.

Kenny said he was going to blow his load soon and Owen held his cock for him. He came and stroked his cock all over them and Mark felt like he was not far behind. He was panting and his knees felt wobbly and just another five strokes, he thought.

But just then they heard noises and loud clangs and the elevator started moving. Panicked, they all scrambled to get decent and he was robbed of his orgasm. Shit, another few strokes into Owen's tight ass and he would've been done. It had felt so cool!

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked a deep strangely familiar voice once the door opened.

He was just breaking the ice and he grinned when he realized the disarray people were in, chalking it up to the heat and hours. Still, they had these guilty looks on their faces and he wondered about that.

The spontaneous adventure was over.

What happened felt surreal to everyone once they individually got home and the weekend went normally after that.

Owen played with his penis for hours thinking about what a pervert he turned out to be and realizing he liked it, though he regretted John being there. He was just not that into him, he thought. But this was thrilling.

As soon as he got home Mark jerked off in the shower, not believing both what had happened and that he didn't get to finish. Just another few strokes! In the morning he woke up horny and his crush was in the mood to mess around. He took Owen doggy style and grabbed her tits, watching his ass like through cross-hairs. Owen's cheeks hid it, but the location of his little virgin hole was clear. He watched it move around under his thrusts and thought how his cock would never get to go in there, in the quiet boy's tiny hole. Owen was so consistently adamant about it. His friend's cocks were so tiny by comparison so he just couldn't stop thinking about Owen. It took awhile to get anywhere as coming to orgasm became a chore. He spent rest of the weekend being distant and feeling a mixture of guilt and erotic evil.

On Monday Owen wondered how awkward it would be to run into his bullies, but as it turned out it was nothing. The trio pretended like it didn't happen.

By end of the day, it's as if it really never happened. Rest of the week went by as usual. But by Thursday he got antsy and deliberately stayed late after school. He saw Donald leave early and then others, and then it got emptier. Owen wondered if Mark was around and found out he was. He was packed up to go but wasn't sure he wanted to go home yet. Owen walked toward the blonde and thought hard. He was absentmindedly smoking a cigarette. As he nudged his right shoulder, Owen fished through his jacket and handed him his tube of lotion and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Will be doing more Owen/Kenny stories later on. Let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, I might have 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 to do later tonight," Mark told someone.

It was obviously not a school-related remark. Others were quick to leave, he was annoyed to find out and his instant erection wouldn't go away. Owen made a long circuit around the office and returned to his desk. After twenty minutes that felt longer than the clock indicated, Mark walked up to him to return the moisturizer. The smaller boy shushed him and told him to wait a few minutes. Owen got up and looked around to make sure they were finally alone and became sure of it. The classroom door was already locked. When he returned he kissed Mark on the lips and somehow it made him harder.

"You never got to finish nailing me in the butt," Owen whispered to him between kisses.

It was crazy how horny that made him. It was far worse when Owen bent over his desk, pulled his jeans and underwear down. Owen spread his ass cheeks for Mark again and he didn't wait long this time. He pulled his underwear down and kissed the nerd's ass cheeks, then mounted his ass. Mark's cock was hard and dripping pre-cum for lube. There was no need for the lotion tube. Owen moaned into his desk after that for minutes.

"You were thinking what a pervert I was, huh?" he turned around and asked Mark. The blonde boy didn't know what to say to that.

"That's okay, I was thinking it too," Owen continued as he picked up the pace. Owen released his warm prick out of his briefs and guided Mark's hands to them.

Mark's pants now around his ankles, he fucked Owen's ass like he needed to release all his pent up frustration throughout the week. It was a resonating and obscene moment, Owen in a new darker jacket getting fucked by him wearing a ugly brown X-mas themed sweater. The misfit boy relished the difference between their classes at school. Owen reached under and made him switch holes.

"You missed out last time," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Mark asked, grinning.

Letting Mark fuck him, or rather empowering him in this way, felt bizarre but exciting. After a few minutes he again switched holes. He liked that ass so much better. Owen wondered about having two cocks inside him at the same time, one in Owen's ass and one in his mouth. He could be into it, right? Owen would have to ask later.

Owen guided his hands back to his prick whenever he lost attention and after long minutes of putting it off Mark finally came inside Owen's ass. First his grunting signaled it, then his hands squeezed Owen's cock so hard as he fell to the wicked orgasm. It felt intense. This was insane and Owen had such a fine piece of meat. He never got to touch it that hard and the difference mattered. He squeezed and Owen squealed.

At the time Mark was a bit selfish but later he felt bad about it as he was sure he inflicted a few bruises on Owen. They relaxed for a few moments coupled like that and then started getting dressed.

After they got decent, Mark left for home without saying anything. Somehow it was still awkward to talk after sex. It wasn't even sex as he knew it, because Owen didn't orgasm. He always made sure when flirting with girls that she would and that took time and attention. But instead, Owen got him off and moved on and he didn't know what to make of that. It felt selfish, sick and somehow not amazing but he got over himself since he got to plow the boy who nobody could figure out.

Owen waited a few minutes to make sure no one saw them together and took his time to compose himself, getting rid of his dampened filthy briefs. He didn't want to make this tryst seem too obvious, or have his Mom find out, so he waited.

Before he left the school, Owen threw his underwear in the empty garbage can.

Tomorrow it'd be Friday-and another setting for more secret yet delightfully nasty meet ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed in. Will work on more "Let Me In" stories in the near future. Let me know what you think in the review section, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the film and the original "Let the Right One In" even more. Always found the lead bully Kenny's interactions with Owen intriguing. He has some sort of feeling for Owen that he doesn't know what to do with. He torments and taunts Owen sexually at different scenes in the film. I believe Kenny was a self loathing queer too. That he was both frightened and intrigued by letting his pent up sexual frustration on Owen, and was mad that he himself was a victim of bullying and had a crappy life too. Hope you enjoy this story. While I love Owen/Abby, I think there should be more Owen/Kenny stories too. Feedback's greatly appreciated!


End file.
